The Three Of Us
by 7White.Poison7
Summary: three really short one shots for my friends. about Gaara, Iruka and Kiba NO NOT TOGETHER! gessshhh you people with OC's. R&R please XD
1. The Red Head

WOW i didn't know how much this fails but. i like it, i hope you do.

this was writen for two of my besties. xx to them

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Red Head.**

Yuomi Kaminari, had just moved to the sand village with her sisters, Haru and Atari, but this story isn't about them, now is is?

Yuomi, has purple hair that rans the length of her back. Her eyes, one of which isn't there, are a light lilac and her other is an Amerthyrst. Which is then covered by a purple fingen.

"Haru, Atari, i'm going out." Yuomi had been going out a lot in the week that they had been there. Neither siter knew where she went, but today lets follow her.

She runs for about 5km.

She stops at a lake where a picnic has been laid out. She smilesand walks out and sits down. It seems as though this is something that she was expecting, well something like this.

The was a russleing in the bushes, she turned just in time to see a red head walk out. Her smile grew larger. So this is what shes been doing.

The red head waalked out and sits down next to Yuomi.

Later just as the sun is starting to set, he lent over and kissed her hard on the lips.


	2. Misletoe

the second one in the 'The Three Of Us' trilogy

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own Naruto

* * *

**Misletoe**

Now we move on to Atari Kaminari, like her younger sister too, had been going out and doing htings.

"Haru i'm off." She yelled leaving the house, now let us follow her.

Atari, her eyes the same are the same as her siterrs, all of them have the same could eyes. Her hair feel just short of her hips.

Unlike her sister, she didn't run.

Walking in to Suna, she sits down in a tea house. The waitress walks over . It seems as though she has been here before. The waitress says something and they both laughed. Then she walked away.

Now if I remember correcly, the three sisters had some help from a dolphin like shinobi.

A brunnette male walked into the tea house. Atari smiles standing and welcoming the brunette.

Both of them sit down, the waitress comes back out, carrying the tea and two cups on a tray. She pours two cups, leaves the pot and goes back to the counter.

They sit and talk for what seem like hours, and just as the sun starts to set, the two of them start to leave. As the exit, the brunnette male stops under the door way, pulling her back towards him and they kiss.

Now if we look closely at the door frame, we see misletoe hanging do you think?


	3. Out Of The Blue

the third and final story to the 'The Three Of Us' trilogy

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Out Of The Blue**

Now since we haven't heard or see Haru, let us follow her.

"Well see you house." Haru locked up and placed a note one the door, let us have a look:

Yum's, Tari,

have gone to Konha

for a mission

baack in a few days

take care.

Haru

p.s. Don't burn the house down.

Well I guess that were on our way back to Konha. Pulling her bag over her shoulder, she jumped into the nearest tree.

Haru ran long into the night. Much longer then your meant to.

Then, a little, later. Just as Konha started to come in to view, she started to slow down. Stopping by a river, she re-filled her water bottle, having a sip and then spalshed her face with the water. Standing she placed the water bottle back into her bad and moved on again.

Just as the sun started to rise, she entered the village.

She walked staight though, to the training grounds, on the other side of town.

Sitting in the middle was the youngest Inazuka. A grin broke out across his face, at the sight of Haru.

The dog beside him barked loudly and ran over the Haru, jumping on her and pushing here over. She laughed and patted it.

The boy jumped up and pulled the dog off her, helping Haru up, he pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled back and looked at the boy.

His expression went from exictied to shock and then he broke out into a grin, lifting the girl up and spining her around.

Bring her down he kissed her. Hard.

* * *

thanks you for reading

xx

firefox973

p.s. please review XD


End file.
